


The Blow Job

by lizandletdie



Series: Business & Pleasure [1]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: D/s, F/M, Office AU, Romantic Comedy, The Great Rumbelle Blow Off, porn with the bare minimum of plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-31
Updated: 2016-03-31
Packaged: 2018-05-30 06:32:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6412828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lizandletdie/pseuds/lizandletdie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Belle’s had a crush on her boss for ages, but when his divorce finally comes through she decides to act on it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Blow Job

**Author's Note:**

> No ragrets. Not even one letter.

The divorce had finally gone through and Belle had been counting the days ever since her boss Mr. Dorian Gold first informed her it was happening. The catalyst had been when he’d brought his now ex-wife to the company Christmas party. The former Mrs. Milah Gold had spent the entire party drinking and talking (loudly) to anyone who would listen about their sex life (or lack thereof) and Belle hadn’t been surprised at all when they were separated by New Years.

It probably didn’t speak well of her that Belle had been secretly pleased to find out the marriage was on the rocks – especially considering that they had a son together – but she’d always had a little bit of a crush on Mr. Gold ever since she’d started working as his assistant at the law firm. She didn’t even know why. Well, she kind of did. He had really soft looking hair and an amazing accent and also something about the way he looked at her turned her on something fierce. He was always _so_ in control of everything from his perfect suits to his schedule and she desperately wanted to know what it’d look like to see him come undone. It had made the work day quite interesting on occasion. So it had come as quite a shock when his wife had publicly announced that they hadn’t had sex since before their son was born. Little Bailey was going on three years old by that point!

The irony of the situation was not lost on Belle. She’d been lusting after this man for _months_ and trying desperately to keep her hands to herself, meanwhile he and his wife weren’t even sleeping in the same bedroom anymore. It was enough to keep her up at night on a pretty regular basis – she had a _very_ active imagination.

So, while it was sad for Bailey’s sake that his parents weren’t going to be together anymore, she was glad for his parents that they’d be able to hopefully be happier separately than they had been together. The fact that she was pretty sure she was going to die of sexual frustration if she didn’t get into Mr. Gold’s pants some time soon was only a mild concern, really.

“So are congratulations in order yet?” Ariel Fisher asked as she plopped down at the desk next to Belle’s. “I heard that the divorce went through.”

Belle stuck her tongue out at her friend and confidant. Belle’s crush on her boss had been a little bit of a joke between her and the redheaded receptionist for awhile. Belle probably could have lived without the calendar to “D-Day” that Ariel had made and left on her desk, but in general she really did enjoy the other woman’s input into this particular dilemma.

“Keep your voice down,” Belle hissed, even though there really wasn’t anybody else within earshot this early in the morning. She still didn’t want to risk anybody actually _hearing_ about Belle’s plan to try to jump her boss. She wasn’t a gold digger, but she was very aware what it would look like to anyone else. Hell, it’d probably look like that to him if she wasn’t careful. “I still don’t know what I’m going to do about it, to be honest,” she confessed at last. “I don’t want him to get the wrong idea.”

“What’s the right one?” Ariel asked. “I mean, you’ve basically been dying to throw yourself at him for months.”

“Yeah, but he doesn’t know that yet,” Belle replied. “And I don’t want to scare him off.”

“That’s definitely a possibility,” Ariel said. “At least if his wife is to be believed. Sorry, his ex.”

Belle was trying not to think too hard about Milah, but at the same time the other woman had definitely given Belle some food for thought.

 _“I just don’t understand women who give blowjobs,”_ Milah had said to Belle over vodka cranberries at that fateful party. _“It’s disgusting. I’ve never done it.”_

Belle had been gobsmacked, standing there clutching her own beverage and listening to her secret crush’s wife relay that she was bad in bed. It was entirely possible said secret crush had never even _had_ a blowjob and definitely not in the last several years. The idea of being on her knees under his desk as she sucked him off had lodged itself in her brain and refused to let go. It had been almost impossible to face him the following Monday and she was sure he thought it was because of what his wife had said and oh _if he only knew_ how true that was.

She wasn’t going to make a move on a married man, though. Definitely not while there was any hope of him working things out with his wife. No matter what Belle personally thought of the whole situation, there was no way she was going to be a factor in what ultimately happened between them – not with a kid in the mix, anyway. So she’d bided her time and counted her blessings when he had one of the other lawyers in the practice take on the case enabling her to know the exact day the final papers would be signed and processed.

And now that they had been, she had absolutely no idea how to proceed.

“This was a bad idea,” she blurted out to Ariel. “You know that, right?”

“Probably,” the bubbly redhead replied. “But you’ve come so far you might as well go for it. I mean, what’s the worst that can happen?”

“He’s not interested and I lose my job,” she said. “I can’t do this.”

“Sure you can,” Ariel said. “Nobody’s saying you have to take him back to a motel over lunch or anything like that. Why not just ask him to a diner?”

“I can’t ask him on a date,” she said. “He’s still my boss.”

“So you want to sleep with him but not date him?”

“I am aware that it sounds a little bit insane,” Belle said.

“Oh this is so stupid,” Ariel replied, looking slightly over Belle’s shoulder. “Mr. Gold!” she called out. “Belle has a question for you.”

Belle felt her eyes go wide as she turned to see that, indeed, Ariel wasn’t joking and had just summoned her crush over to them.

“I’m going to murder you,” Belle whispered to her friend as her boss and crush walked over.

“See you later,” Ariel said pointedly, excusing herself and leaving Belle alone to face the object of her affection.

“What can I do for you today, Miss French?” he said as he leaned against her desk distractingly. It was all she could do to keep her eyes on his face and not at the groin that was inches from her face.

“I uh,” Belle searched for literally anything to ask him. What was it that Ariel had suggested? “I was wondering if you were free for lunch today.”

“Am I?” he asked, looking down at the calendar of his appointments she kept on her desk.

“You are,” she said, cursing herself for being so easily distracted. “Would you be available to go to the diner down the street with me? For lunch?”

“Of course,” he replied looking absolutely nothing like a man who thought he’d just been asked on a date. “Is there anything in particular we need to discuss now? I have another fifteen minutes before the partners meeting.”

“No,” she said trying to keep the disappointment at his complete misunderstanding of her intentions out of her voice. “It can wait until lunch.”

“Alright then,” he replied. “Can you pull the Cox file? I have a meeting with them this morning and I’d like to refresh myself after the meeting.”

“Sure,” she said, scribbling a reminder onto a Post-It note. “I’ll just go get your coffee first.”

“Thank you,” he said. “I don’t know what I’d do without you.”

She sighed and went to the break room as he headed back towards his office. She was such an idiot for letting herself get this desperate – wasn’t this what vibrators had been invented for? The distraction only got worse as she poured his coffee and mixed in the sugar and cream just the way he liked it before heading for his office where he was already on the phone by the time she set the coffee down. She briefly indulged in a little fantasy of climbing under the desk, but then he nodded in thanks for the coffee and waved her out of the room.

At least she was alone in the file room that early in the morning. The other assistants were probably enjoying the partners meeting giving them a slight reprieve from being at the beck and call of their bosses. The faux-wood on the cabinets was cool to the touch and felt nice on her forehead when she pressed her face into it and tried to figure out where her life had gone so damn _wrong_. She really should have quit this job and found another one once she realized she was going to be this into her boss.

Things hadn’t always been so weird with him, really. For the first couple years it had been a pleasant crush. He was married with a baby and she knew it was absolutely hopeless. If anything, it made the days more interesting. It wasn’t until his ex-wife’s drunken admissions and the ensuing divorce that her libido had really kicked into high gear around him. As long as she’d thought he was happy it was easy to only be mildly interested in him, but once she’d known he wasn’t…

She couldn’t be in the file room all day. This was silly and eventually somebody was going to need to use the photocopier so she quickly found the file he’d asked for and made her way back to his office to leave it on his desk. He’d already gone to his meeting so at least she was spared having to face him again in that state. It took a few minutes (and a sympathetic look from Ariel) to get herself focused enough to get to work. There was a prenup that had some corrections she needed to do, as well as some other paperwork. She put in her earbuds and tried to work her way through the stack of documents on her desk, though she found her attention drawn when the meeting let out and Mr. Gold made his way back to his office. He really did have a nice butt.

 

Noon couldn’t come soon enough, though by the time it did she was surprised to find her courage had deserted her since that morning. This was a bad idea, she should cancel. Tell him something came up or she worked out her problem or any of a million other excuses that would let her out of this but no, he was getting his coat and she saw his questioning look when she didn’t immediately jump up from her desk to join him. Her heart was in her stomach as she quickly grabbed her coat and her purse and followed him as he headed out into the street.

“Did you have a preference?” he asked once she’d joined him.

“Not really,” she replied. “The diner down the street is fine.”

He nodded and headed off in the direction of the restaurant as she walked alongside him. They’d gone to eat together a handful of times before (it was his go-to for her birthday and secretaries day) and this wasn’t looking like it was going to be much different from those other times aside from the choice of restaurant. Usually, they went someplace a bit more upscale and quiet so this would be a nice change at least. The odds of anyone recognizing him and stopping to say hello had gone down quite a bit though so that was something. Immediately after they chose a seat, a tall brunette in a waitress uniform came over and set down menus.

“Hi, welcome to Granny’s,” the waitress said. “I’m Ruby. Can I get you two started with drinks?”

“Iced tea, please,” Belle said, staring intently at the menu. Mr. Gold ordered the same and with that the other woman left.

Conversation stalled, and Belle examined the menu in far more detail than it really warranted. It was standard diner fare, but she couldn’t figure out how to tell him she liked him. It was such a high school problem!

“So what did you want to talk about?” he asked her at length. “You didn’t say at the office.”

“Well,” she said, searching for a stall. “We’ve been working together awhile now.”

“We have,” he replied. “What is it – four years now?”

“Just about,” she said. “There’s something I’ve been thinking about for awhile that I wanted to run by you.”

“Oh?” he said and she was saved from answering immediately by the return of the waitress.

“Here you go,” she said as she set the drinks down on the table. “Are you two ready to order or do you need a few minutes?”

“I think we’re ready,” Belle said instantly, only now realizing she couldn’t remember the names of anything on the menu and looking down to pick the first thing she could see. “I’ll have a cheeseburger.”

Mr. Gold ordered afterward and Belle thought the waitress was going to leave, but she hovered for a moment and Belle wasn’t entirely surprised when Mr. Gold turned towards the other woman.

“Was there something else?” he asked a bit testily.

“I was just going to ask if you and your daughter are celebrating anything special?” Ruby said.

Belle felt like her face was on fire and she grabbed her tea and took a long drink to cover her humiliation.

“Ah, no,” he said a bit sharply. “My _assistant_ and I aren’t celebrating anything.”

“Oh, God,” Ruby said. “I’m sorry, I’m an idiot. I just –”

“Can you just put the orders in, please?” he said. “We’re very busy.”

“Right, sorry,” the waitress said again, scampering off and leaving the mood at the table awkward as hell.

“Where were we?” he asked, locking his fingers together on the table. “You had something to ask?”

There was no way to continue with her intended line of conversation now. Not after she’d just been mistaken for his daughter. She might as well just preface the entire thing with _so I’ve got daddy issues_ and call it a day.

“I’m thinking of going to law school,” she blurted out. “I was wondering if you had any advice?”

She had no idea where that had come from. She hadn’t really had any particular urge to go back to school since leaving it, and now she’d just talked her way into having to at least attempt the LSAT. What the hell was she thinking?

“I think you should,” he said. “You’re certainly smart enough. Hopefully this doesn’t mean you’re planning on leaving me, though.”

“No of course not,” she said instantly. “I’m very attached to...this job. It would just be something I’d work on part time while I worked if I did it.”

“Well, good,” he said. “Now, have you chosen a school yet?”

She hadn’t, because she had no intention of going to law school an hour ago. Luckily, he was willing to fill in most of the details for her and she could sit and eat her cheeseburger while he scribbled notes for her on a napkin in between bites of his BLT. He was being incredibly kind and helpful and she just felt awful that she’d lied about it. By the time lunch was over (which he’d paid for with a joke about it being an investment in a new lawyer) Belle felt like the biggest asshole in the world.

“How’d it go?” Ariel asked as Belle sat down at her desk. “You guys were gone a long time.”

The only response Belle could muster was to groan and put her face in her hands.

“That doesn’t sound good,” her friend said, scurrying over and dropping down into a nearby chair. “Tell me everything.”

“I was _going_ to do it,” Belle said even though she’d been dithering Ariel didn’t need to know that. “But the waitress thought he was my dad.”

“Oh no!” Ariel squeaked, covering her mouth. “What’d you do?”

“I pretended like I was thinking of going back to law school,” Belle said. “And then we spent the next hour going over my career plan.”

Ariel started laughing so loudly the other people in the office were starting to take notice which just made Belle more miserable.

“It’s not that funny,” she said sullenly. “Now I have to apply for law school.”

“I’m sorry,” Ariel gasped out while trying to catch her breath. “You’re right. It’s just...oh my God you’re applying for law school so you don’t have to admit you like him. This is so ridiculous. It’s like a bad movie.”

Belle groaned and Ariel whimpered and seemed to be trying desperately to keep the humor off her face but was failing miserably.

“Don’t you have a job to do?” Belle asked, booting up her computer and hoping there was something in her email to keep her distracted.

Ariel nodded and returned to the front desk still shaking a little bit as she went and immediately bursting into a fit of giggles that she tried to cover with a cough once she sat down. Belle just really hoped she could share her friend’s opinion of the events eventually, but she wasn’t going to hold her breath – although she might hold Ariel’s breath for her if the laughter from the front of the office didn’t quit. She was so fucking hopeless.

 

After the law school thing, Belle decided to put any further attempts at upgrading her relationship with Mr. Gold off for a few days. She needed to regroup and and make a plan. That had been the problem last time. She hadn’t planned, she’d just jumped right in and hoped for the best. There had been far too many variables and the waitress had totally screwed everything up. If she was going to do this right, she needed to remove whatever variables she could.

She’d dressed with particular care the morning she’d planned her seduction for, choosing a black pencil skirt that she didn’t usually wear to the office due to it riding up her legs badly when she sat down underneath a fairly low-cut blouse. She certainly looked like the office trollop, but there weren’t any clients coming by and half the staff was out at a team building exercise that one of the other partners had planned. If she was going to make this work, this was the perfect day.

There was an appraising look from Ariel (and from the guy who sat at the desk across from hers) when she came in and started her day, but disappointingly nothing from Mr. Gold when he passed her on his way to his office. It was okay, though. She needed to pace herself and she’d planned for this. When he called for her to bring in his coffee she made her way to the break room as fast as she safely could in the ridiculous heels she was sporting and prepped his favorite mug with coffee just the way he liked it. She absolutely could do this, and it was going to be great.

Belle’s could feel her heart racing with excitement as she walked through the door to his office bearing the mug. Mr. Gold’s back was to her and she could see him looking through his email as she stood waiting in front of his desk. Usually, she’d just set the coffee down and go back to her work, but today she wanted him to see her. She set the coffee down and waited a moment until he finally turned and looked across the desk for his coffee before realizing she was still standing there. His eyes slid up her legs and torso slowly before reaching her face with his jaw slightly open.

“Can I help you, Miss French?” he asked her.

Her mind was flipping through a million different replies to that simple question. She could be coy and say she certainly hoped so. She could be cheeky and say she needed help with a problem in her skirt. She could be completely pornographic and say that he was the one who needed help with a _very_ big problem.

“I just wanted to thank you for all your help the other day,” she said at last because she still had to work here and didn’t want to get fired for sexually harassing her boss.

“Oh,” he said dully, still looking a little perplexed to find her standing there. “You’re welcome.”

She smiled and leaned down over his desk to set his coffee in front of him. Hopefully he’d get a decent view down her shirt because what was the point in wearing a nice bra if nobody was going to get to see it?

He seemed confused when she stood back up, but she wasn’t going to let that get her down.

“It was very generous of you,” she said, deciding to press her luck by sitting down on the desk and letting her skirt ride up a little bit. She wanted to tell him she appreciated it and would love to return the favor – _any_ favor, really – and that she was interested in a whole lot more than an exchange of favors but he immediately scooted his chair back away from the desk. It took her a moment to figure out what had set him scurrying away until she realized that she’d knocked over the full mug of perfect coffee onto his desk and all his papers.

“ _Shit!_ ” she exclaimed, grabbing for something to use to stop the coffee that was covering his desk. “I’m so sorry!”

“Go get some paper towels,” he said pulling off what she assumed were the irreplaceable and important documents. “Now!”

She hopped off the desk and dashed as fast as she could to the break room, grabbing a roll of paper towels from one of the cabinets and hurrying back to his office to help mop up the spill. He’d gotten most of the papers out of the mess and had them laying flat on another desk. She quickly handed him some paper towels to try to dry them while she started soaking up the worst of the mess on the desk.

“I’m sorry,” she said again. “I’m an idiot, I’m so sorry.”

“It’s fine,” he replied. “Just leave it, I’ll get it.”

“But –” she gestured toward the desk which was almost dry but still littered with soggy paper towels and ruined things.

“Here,” he said, handing her the papers he’d been drying. “I need new copies of all of these.”

She wanted to argue, but she could tell he was annoyed and now that she wasn’t focused on doing anything else she could feel the coffee seeping into her skirt.

“I’ll get you another cup of coffee,” she said meekly, retreating to her desk to deposit the ruined papers before she returned to the break room to prepare him a second cup.

There were tears threatening to overwhelm her as she poured and added the perfect amount of sugar and milk and tried to get herself back under control. She was an idiot and she’d ruined her shot with him. She felt much less alluring on her way back to his office than she had earlier, setting his mug down on his desk and retreating to her own without managing to make an even bigger fool out of herself, at least.

At least the documents she had to replace were fairly simple. Most were printed from things she’d typed and had saved, and a few were client emails that were easily pulled so it was more a matter of finding them than it was of retyping anything.

“How’d it go?” Ariel asked, bringing over an empty chair and leaning in conspiratorially.

“It went _great_ ,” Belle replied sarcastically. “That’s why I’m out here with a pile of coffee stained papers.”

“Oh no,” Ariel said. “What happened?”

“I sat on his desk and knocked the coffee over,” Belle said simply. “And now I need to make new copies of the ones I ruined.”

“And you just gave up?”

“What was I supposed to do?” she asked. “He was cleaning up the mess I made and I’m covered in coffee. It was humiliating.”

“Okay, good point,” Ariel said. “But still. Are you going to just give up on him?”

“Could you lower your voice?” Belle asked. “I’m not trying to get the whole office in on this.”

“You’ve come so far, though,” Ariel continued in a slightly lower voice. “You’ve already made him think you’re an idiot, what else do you have to lose at this point? How can you possibly make it worse?”

Belle didn’t want to admit it, but her friend had a point. There was no way to make this any worse than she already had. She’d already had him mistaken for her father, gotten career advice, and now spilled coffee all over him. If anything, her confessing the truth might make her look less incompetent.

“Fine,” Belle said in a huff. “I’ll try one more time after I finish these papers. Then that’s it! If it goes south again I’m going to just assume that it’s not meant to be, okay?”

Ariel squeaked a little and grinned. She looked like she might say something else, but the phone on her desk started ringing and she was bounding off to answer it before anyone could realize she’d been gone.

It took Belle a couple hours to replace the papers she’d ruined. A few of them had corrections she’d needed to make anyway, so it hadn’t been an entirely wasted effort. It was going on lunchtime when she knocked on the door to his office with them in hand, entering only when invited.

“I finished with the new papers,” she said. “Like you asked.”

“Thank you,” he said, looking up at her quickly and then back down at his work. When she didn’t immediately leave, he glanced back up. “Is there something else?”

There were a lot of other things, but she wasn’t as brave as she needed to be. Instead, she nodded and shut the door before heading back toward his desk.

“If you have a minute, there is something I’ve been wanting to ask you,” she said, taking a seat.

“Of course,” he replied, looking confused. “What do you need?”

She needed to get laid. She needed to get over her stupid little crush. Mostly, though, she just needed to admit to it so she could try to move on.

“There’s something I’ve been meaning to tell you,” she said. “Something I’ve been thinking about for a long time.”

“Oh?”

“Yeah,” she continued. “I meant to tell you the other day, actually, and then earlier today and I just…There’s never been a right time, so I’m just going to say it, okay?”

He had a look like a deer caught in the headlights, and she was beginning to doubt that this was even a good idea but damn it, he deserved to know that she wanted him. After what had happened with his ex, he deserved to know that _somebody_ wanted him. She took a deep breath and braced herself for what was coming.

“Just promise me this won’t change your opinion of me,” she blurted out, immediately regretting it. What was this, high school?

“This isn’t making me feel any more comfortable with this conversation,” he replied and she knew he was right. “Why don’t you just tell me what this is about and we can go from there?”

“Right,” she said. He was right. It was time to just say it and be done with it. “I – ever since the last Christmas party – well, ever since I’ve been working here – I’ve…oh, what’s a good way to say this? I –”

She was interrupted by the sound of the door opening behind her. Mr. Gold was no longer looking at her and Belle was in the process of turning when she heard a familiar voice.

“Sorry to interrupt,” came the feminine voice. “But this is an emergency.”

Belle’s heart sank. Regina Mills was one of the firm’s biggest clients. They’d represented her in a suit against her mother over her father’s estate after his death, _then_ in a suit against her step-daughter after her husband’s untimely death, and _now_ she was remarrying and needed a prenup. She was beautiful and terrifying and Belle generally tried to stay out of her way when she was in the office. Ariel came in a second later.

“I’m sorry,” she said to Mr. Gold, though she’d been looking at Belle as she said it. “I tried to stop her.”

“It’s fine, Ariel,” he said. “Miss French and I were almost done here.”

Belle nodded at his clear dismissal and nodded to Regina in greeting as she followed Ariel into the hall.

“How’d it go?” her friend asked and suddenly Belle couldn’t take it anymore. She stalked into the break room with the redhead hot on her heels.

“I give up,” Belle exclaimed. “I just _give up._ I’m done.”

“What happened?” Ariel asked. “Did you get a chance to tell him?”

“ _No!_ ” Belle practically shouted, going to the sink and washing the morning mugs just to keep her hands busy with anything. “I was about to. I really was. The words were coming out of my mouth when she walked in.”

“Oh no!” Ariel said. “I’m so sorry, I really tried to get her to wait, but well...you know how she is.”

“I know,” Belle sighed at last. “I don’t blame you. It’s just that this has to be a sign, doesn’t it? I’ve been trying all week to get through with this and it hasn’t worked. That _has_ to be a sign.” She heard Ariel start to interrupt, but she’d gotten onto a good rant now and there was no stopping her. “It just literally cannot be this hard to tell your boss you want his cock in your mouth, right?”

Ariel didn’t respond, and Belle looked over her shoulder to make sure she hadn’t stunned the other woman speechless. Her jaw dropped at what she saw. Ariel was still there, gaping openly at Mr. Gold who was standing in the doorway and staring at Belle like she’d grown a second head.

She wanted to apologize and try to make it out like she hadn’t actually just said what he thought but her brain was misfiring and she’d have been lucky to come up with her own name if someone asked her for it. Even Ariel seemed shocked into silence by what had just happened. The three of them were in some kind of bizarre Mexican standoff of awkwardness and she wanted nothing more than to fall into her grave.

Miraculously, Mr. Gold was the one to recover first in spite of the blush that had worked its way from his collar to his hairline and that she was sure mirrored her own.

“I ah…” he said before clearing his throat and starting again. “Regina Mills brought the information for her prenup and I need corrections made on these, please.”

He held out the papers for Belle and she took them automatically.

“I’ll be working from home the rest of the day,” he said to Ariel in a strangled voice. “Please have my calls forwarded.”

Ariel nodded mutely and both women watched as he made a quick exit.

“Oh my God,” Ariel blurted out as soon as he was out of earshot. “That was the worst thing I’ve ever seen in my life.”

Belle covered her face and let out a shrill shriek of horror as the truth of what had just happened worked its way through her brain.

“I have to quit,” she said at last. “Am I too old to run away from home and join the circus?”

“Probably,” Ariel replied, coming over and hugging Belle. “Maybe it’s not so bad. I mean, you wanted to tell him, right?”

“I wanted to tell him I liked him,” Belle said. “Not that I wanted to give him a blowjob.”

“But you do,” Ariel said. “So there’s that.”

Belle whimpered and took a deep breath. She had no idea what to do – she loved her job (and not just because she wanted to bang her boss) but the man had just walked in at the absolute worst possible time. Was he going to fire her? She was pretty sure the employee handbook didn’t cover this exact situation but there was no way it was something that any self-respecting HR department was going to let her get away with.

“I need to write up a prenup,” Belle said at last, pulling away from her friend and going back to her desk. It was barely noon and assuming she wasn’t fired by the end of business that day she needed to get her work done. Besides, the distraction could only be helpful even if it was mostly a listing of Regina Mills’ assets and how much her new husband could expect in alimony for certain years of marriage. It was a pretty standard prenup and Belle mostly just had to fill in the details on an existing template – a perfect distraction. After the prenup, Belle set herself to making corrections on the other papers, but the rest of her work didn’t require nearly as much attention and before long she felt her mind wandering in dangerous directions.

When she reached a stopping point for the day she opened her email to send him the work, but something stopped her. Her mistake had been in going through with all this at work. No matter what happened with them, her only hope of a happy ending was to deal with it outside of the office. She had to apologize and throw her future on his mercy. It was her best choice. She closed the email and printed off fresh copies of the documents before pulling up the company directory. As much as Belle liked Mr. Gold, she’d never actually _been_ to his house before or had any reason to know his address. That had always seemed a little bit too creepy for her, but now she didn’t know what else to do. If she had to be creepy, she’d be creepy.

Belle put her work into a folder and grabbed her purse and coat and walked out to her car before she could change her mind. He didn’t live too far out of town, but it was still a bit of a drive to get to his suburb and by the time she was in the driveway she was definitely having second thoughts about the whole damn thing. This was probably a mistake, but she was already here and well he already thought she was desperate and thirsty she might as well prove it.

She grabbed the papers off her passenger seat and made her way to his door before she could talk herself out of it and rang the doorbell. The door opened and he was standing there staring at her awkwardly as she stared sheepishly back holding the documents out in front of her like a shield.

“Belle,” he after a few seconds of nothing. “What’s going on?”

“I finished the documents,” she said quickly, shoving them towards him.

“Oh,” he replied as he took the packet from her. “It wasn’t that crucial. You could have just emailed them.”

“I know,” she said. “But I also wanted to apologize for earlier. Can I come in?”

He nodded and stepped aside to let her step into the hall. It was hard to keep her gaze focused directly at his face and not anywhere more dangerous than that. She was trying to prove that she was sane and normal and competent to be his assistant if nothing else.

“I didn’t mean for you to hear what you heard earlier,” she blurted out. “Not that it was a secret or anything. I’d been planning to tell you. Not, like, _all_ of that… but parts of it.”

“I imagine not,” he said, looking everywhere but at her. “But it’s no hard feelings.”

“Good,” she said, relieved that he apparently wasn’t going to fire her outright. “I’m really horrified you heard, um, what you heard. But I just wanted to… That is, I was going to tell you that...” “Would you like something to drink?” he asked her. “I don’t have much but there’s water and juice and coffee.”

“Water is fine,” she said, following him further into the house. He lead her into the kitchen and gestured for her to sit while he got them each a glass of ice water and joined her.

“I think we’re probably overdue for a talk,” he said, seemingly waiting for her to say something. She didn’t know where to begin, though.

“Did you have questions?” she asked him after the silence had stretched too thin.

He sighed and looked around as though the solution to the situation was hiding someplace in the kitchen.

“I suppose my first question is what precisely I walked in on?” he said.

“Exactly what it sounded like.”

“Humor me,” he replied. “I’m not entirely sure what I heard.”

“What _did_ you hear?” she asked. “I mean, I thought it was pretty clear.”

“I’d rather not make any assumption,” he said. “Start at the beginning.”

“That’s a pretty broad request,” she said. “By ‘the beginning’ do you mean today or this week or since Christmas or since I started working for you, or what?”

“Christmas?” he asked. “What does Christmas have to do with anything?”

She should have known better than to try to talk her way around a lawyer, but at the same time she was sick of dancing around this.

“You wouldn’t happen to have anything stronger than water?” she asked. “Because this is a little embarrassing.”

“I’m afraid not,” he said. “I, uh, haven’t really kept much alcohol in the house since the divorce.”

“Of course not,” she said, trying to muster up her courage. “Okay. So the short version is that I’ve had a little bit of a crush on you since you hired me. It wasn’t ever anything serious before, just a fun little distraction. But well, ever since your separation it just sort of kicked into overdrive and then this past week...you _have_ to have noticed I was acting strangely, didn’t you?”

“I did,” he said quietly. “It didn’t quite occur to me it was _that_ but...wow. I don’t exactly know what to say here.”

“You really never noticed?” she asked him. “I mean, I was going to tell you at lunch the other day but then the waitress said what she did and I just couldn’t ever find a good time.”

“So then today?”

“Today was not my proudest moment,” she replied, painfully aware that the hem of her skirt was currently hovering somewhere around mid-thigh. “I was getting a little desperate.”

He looked like she’d just splashed him in the face with her water and she wasn’t sure what that meant. She felt like she’d been called into the principal’s office and was awaiting her fate for some misdeed.

“I should go,” she said quickly, jumping to her feet. “This was a mistake. I’m an idiot and you’re not interested and let’s just pretend this never happened, okay?”

She was about to make a break for the door when he grabbed her wrist and stopped her.

“No,” he said. “I’m sorry, this is just...It’s very sudden is all.”

“Is it?” she replied, suddenly on edge. “It never once occurred to you that I wanted you? Or fantasized about you? All the times I was at your beck and call bringing you everything you asked for with a smile on my face you never questioned my motives?”

He was on his feet in a second, tugging her wrist so that she was sandwiched between him and the kitchen counter and he was looking down at her with dark eyes.

“Is that what it was, then?” he asked her. “This whole time you worked for me? Just an excuse to be told what to do?”

She wanted to deny it, but the fluttering in her belly at the very _idea_ told her that he was right. She’d wanted it the entire time – wanted to do his bidding and please him without even realizing it. The last few years of her life had been simply waiting for him to want her.

“It was,” she said at last, glancing down in some combination of embarrassment and an urge to see if this was affecting him the way it was her and if he wanted her the same way she needed him.

There was a tell-tale bulge in his pants that she’d never seen there before, and she felt a heat rising from her groin to her face at the sight of it. She was desperate for this and for him to take her and _have_ her in whatever way he wanted. He nodded in acknowledgment of her confession, almost unable to meet her eyes as though he was trying to get his own thoughts in order before he drew his gaze back to her body. Her breath came quicker at his slow perusal of her, and she leaned backwards against the counter half to hold herself up and half to arch her back and thrust her breasts out just a little bit more. He smiled at her blatant attempt to draw him in, and finally looked into her face.

“Then prove it,” he said at last, stepping backwards just enough to give her room to move again.

Belle took a deep breath as the reality of the situation hit her all at once. He’d just told her to prove her dedication to him, and she couldn’t think of anything she’d rather do at the moment as she dropped to her knees on his kitchen floor. Her hands were trembling as she slid her hands up his thighs to the fly of his trousers. The sound of the zipper was somehow nearly deafening in the otherwise silent room. It was a strange unreality, and she thought for a moment she must be dreaming but the tile was cold as she knelt in front of him and his cock was warm in her hands as she freed it from his boxers.

There was a heady sort of power in what she was about to do. It was something she knew he’d never done, and something she’d been wanting to do for ages and now here she was on her knees in his kitchen and he was right in front of her. Belle wrapped her hand around the base of his cock and gave a few tentative pumps to make sure he was fully erect before she licked her lips and leaned forward, taking him into her mouth before either one could have time to overthink it. Mr. Gold groaned above her as she dragged her tongue along the underside as she sucked him off, and she looked up to see him leaning over her to balance on the counter that was behind her.

Her eyes met his and she’d have smiled if her mouth wasn’t full. He looked beautiful as she sucked and bobbed her head up and down his length, and the further she took him in the more unwound he seemed to become. The head was brushing the back of her throat and he was practically shaking. His hand came to rest on her head tentatively as though his confidence had failed him once faced with the reality of her. In response, she started sucking him in harder in long, slow strokes that hollowed her cheeks as she pulled away. His fingers were suddenly curled in her hair and holding her head as she sucked him off. It almost hurt, but the little bit of pain just made her want him more and she suddenly needed to know what he’d taste like.

She increased her speed, and her entire world narrowed in that moment to the taste of his cock and the sound of his breathing and the feel of his hand in her hair. She was so completely absorbed in her task she almost missed the change of his breathing that signaled he was close.

“Oh God, Belle,” he murmured. “I’m almost there.”

He was warning her, and she appreciated it but she had no plans to stop. She’d been waiting for this for _so_ long and now she had no intention of wasting her chance. It didn’t take much longer for him to be reduced to a panting mess under her ministrations until at last he moaned and tightened his fingers in her hair and she felt the warm rush of salty sweetness splash against the back of her throat and she held steady while he shuddered and spilled himself.

After he’d finished, she slowly pulled away and felt him watch her as she swallowed it down. She looked up into his face as she did it, and revelled in the shock and lust she saw cross his face. It was a heady sort of intoxication that she’d at last been able to do this thing that she’d been craving for so long. Her lipstick must be a mess and she knew he’d messed up her hair, and it would be damn clear to anyone who saw her what she’d been up to and somehow that just aroused her more as he helped her to her feet.

“Is that all for the day, Mr. Gold?” she asked him tauntingly, hoping he’d say there was something else she could do, some other task to keep her here. She had visions in her head of him fucking her at long last on these counters but she’d just gotten him off and didn’t think they’d be doing anything else that day. Either way, she’d be masturbating that night with this image in her mind.

“Not quite,” he said, eyeing her for a moment that just added to her arousal. “Take off your panties.”

She had butterflies in her stomach as she lifted her skirt revealing the red lace she’d worn that day in hopes of something happening. He swallowed hard at the reveal, and his eyes followed the red lace as it dropped to the floor.

“Pick them up,” he said, though his voice was thready and strained and though he hadn’t specified, she turned so he could have a show as she bent at the wait to retrieve the panties. She held them out to him and he barely glanced at them as he shoved them into his pocket. Apparently he’d be getting off on her just like she would be on him, and that thought almost pushed her over the edge.

“Anything else?” she asked, standing there as the air cooled her soaking wet vulva.

He took a step closer to her, pinning her to the counter and slowly unbuttoned her blouse until it hung open revealing her bra.

“This was a completely inappropriate outfit for the office,” he said sternly, pulling the lace cups down to reveal her nipples. “We have clients in and out all day, you know. Any one of them could have gotten a good long look down your shirt. What would you have done then?”

His hands were kneading her breasts as he spoke and she was sure she’d go crazy just from how aroused she was at the feeling.

“I’m very sorry, Mr. Gold,” she whimpered and he replied by pinching her nipples and drawing a sharp gasp of arousal from her. “It will never happen again.”

“See that it doesn’t,” he replied, returning to his earlier attentions. “Or else I may be forced to take disciplinary actions, and I don’t think you’d like that.”

She whimpered at the mental image of herself bent over his lap while he spanked her and would have swooned if not for the countertop keeping her upright.

“And this skirt,” he continued at last, sliding his hands down to her hips and around to squeeze her ass. “It’s far too short. Really, Miss French, what _were_ you thinking when you dressed this morning?”

“I was thinking I wanted you to fuck me,” she replied, gratified to see his reaction to her confession. “I’m terribly sorry, I promise I’ll wear an even shorter one next time.”

He groaned and tossed his head back and she wanted to hear that sound over top of her in her bed more than she wanted to keep breathing. When he looked at her again, his pupils were blown wide with arousal and he crowded closer to her before reaching down and caressing her folds gently. She felt a shock of electricity shoot through her as his hand brushed her clit but it was gone all too soon and his fingers were in front of his face as he inspected her wetness.

“Look at this,” he said, tracing a finger across her lip to leave her taste on her own mouth. Her tongue darted out instantly to taste and he licked his lips in response. “This kind of behavior is entirely inappropriate for the workplace.”

“You’re absolutely right,” she replied, leaning forward to brush her lips on his. “How can I make it up to you?”

His arm snaked down to wrap around her back and hold her to him as he kissed her hard, his tongue pillaging her mouth as though savoring the combined tastes of both of them. She kissed him back, loving the way it felt to be pressed against him – half naked and debauched in his kitchen, with his tongue in her mouth. He broke the kiss suddenly and released her.

“Up on the counter,” he said. “And spread your legs.”

Belle felt a pleasant shiver shoot through her as she did as he said. He grabbed a chair and pulled it up in front of her where he could look at all of her displayed before him.

“You’re so beautiful,” he said, reaching out and caressing her thighs. “Do you know that?”

She wasn’t sure what to answer, but he didn’t seem to be waiting for one. Instead, he seemed intent on exploring her thoroughly, spreading her lips and blowing against her clit in a way that almost had her kicking the cabinet beneath her in need of some sort of friction.

“So impatient,” he said teasingly before leaning back again. “Very well, touch yourself if you need it that badly.”

She thought she might come just from that instruction and the casual way he’d given it. She had certainly gotten herself off before, but never with someone watching her and certainly never with someone watching her this closely, but she’d been the one to instigate this little game and she would see it through. Belle brought her hand down to her folds and spread herself to collect her wetness before she diverted attention to her clit. As excited as she was, it didn’t take much time for her to be panting and close to finishing.

“Don’t come yet,” he broke in, as though reading her thoughts. “This is, after all, a disciplinary meeting.”

She whimpered, but slowed down as much as she dared. Eventually he slapped her hand away gently and she felt his fingers begin to enter her. First one, but eventually he inserted a second and then a third, thrusting them in and out and fucking her with them without touching her clit and sending her over the edge.

“Does that feel good?” he asked.

“Yes,” she replied breathlessly. “So good.”

“Play with your breasts,” he said. “I want to see you tease yourself like it was me.”

She went right to her nipples, pulling and twisting them as he finger fucked her hard and fast, driving her closer to the edge. Eventually, he put his thumb onto her clit and started to circle it in time with his thrusts and she knew she’d never hold on.

“I’m going to come,” she whimpered. “Please, Mr. Gold, can I come?”

“You can,” he said, not slowing his attentions as she felt herself go tumbling over the edge with a shout. It was the best orgasm she thought she’d ever have as she tightened around his fingers.

“Oh my God,” she said as soon as she could formulate words again. “That was so good.”

“That was incredible,” he agreed, pulling his hand from her and wiping his fingers clean on his shirt. “Are you alright?”

“I am,” she said. “Thanks.”

“Don’t mention it,” he replied with a light blush on his cheeks. “Do you need help with anything?”

“Can you help me down?”

He nodded, standing up and holding her hands so she didn’t stumble as she stepped onto the floor. He was really very handsome like this, and she really hoped this wasn’t just a one-time thing for him.

“We never really did finish our talk, did we?” he asked as though reading her thoughts. “My apologies.”

“That was pretty much all I had to say,” she admitted. “Did you have anything to add?”

“Nothing that you probably can’t infer,” he replied. “I don’t know what precisely you’re after here, and you know my situation very well. This is just...it’s complicated.”

“I figured as much,” she said, trying not to be disappointed. She’d gotten precisely what she wanted, after all. “I’m not asking you for anything, you know. But if we could continue this conversation at work tomorrow, I’d be up for it.”

She said the last slowly, trying to put as much meaning into the syllables as she could, and the series of changes that went across his face were enough to put any bad thoughts out of her head.

“I suppose that will depend on what you’re wearing,” he replied. “And if your behavior improves. You’ve been acting a little insubordinate lately, after all.”

“I think you’ll be shocked at how very insubordinate I can be,” she said, leaning up to kiss his cheek again. “This really can be very casual. Like you said, I know your situation and I had a lot of fun. Think about it, okay?”

He nodded and they were silent as she carefully straightened her clothes. He walked her to the door in silence again and she was already in her car and down the street when she remembered her panties in his pocket. She would have to make sure she wore a _very_ inappropriate skirt tomorrow and see where her luck took her.


End file.
